Sprtel-Wood 9700 (GRA)
|weight =15 |value =20000 |baseid = |footer = Sprtel-Wood 9700 backpack }} The Sprtel-Wood 9700 is a unique energy weapon in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Gun Runners' Arsenal. Characteristics The Sprtel-Wood 9700 is a high-speed Gatling laser that shoots green lasers, similar to the AER14 prototype. It has an ammunition capacity of 90 electron charge packs and moderate weapon spread. The Sprtel-Wood 9700 can inflict 16 damage per hit in good condition, but it has a slightly below-average critical hit chance for an automatic weapon. Durability The Sprtel-Wood 9700 can fire a total of about 4,995 times using standard packs, the equivalent of 56 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Variants * Gatling laser - the common variant found in the Mojave Wasteland. Comparison Locations * Silver Rush, sold by Gloria Van Graff. ** Gun Runners, sold by the Vendortron if Gloria Van Graff is dead Notes * The Vault Boy image does not have a backpack, and he is facing to the right, unlike the Gatling laser Pip-Boy image, in which the Vault Boy has a backpack and is facing to the left. * The Sprtel-Wood 9700 is 3 pounds lighter than a normal Gatling laser. This gives it a greater advantage in Hardcore mode with more space for ammunition, and along with the Heavyweight perk, the weight drops to 7.5, making it lighter than a laser rifle, but slightly heavier than a recharger pistol. * When the lasers of the Sprtel-Wood 9700 hit something like a wall, they make a plasma-like effect. * The Sprtel-Wood 9700 synergizes greatly with the Light Touch, Laser Commander and Set Lasers for Fun perks, increasing the overall critical chance to 19% per beam shot, seeing as they are implemented after the Critical Chance Multiplier. * The numbers "9700" can be seen stenciled on the backpack. Behind the scenes The Sprtel-Wood 9700 is an homage to Scott Sprtel, a medical student who died in 2003 in a biking accident, and Brian Wood, a game designer at Relic Entertainment who was killed in a traffic collision.J.E. Sawyer on Formspring Bugs * When scoring a critical hit on an enemy and the critical hit animation plays, the sound of the gun firing will still continue to play repeatedly until the gun is fired again. * Sometimes, if Gloria Van Graff is dead, Sprtel-Wood 9700 will not be purchasable from Vendortron. :* Use this fix in the console: , then . This could also be done in reverse order. * When you only have ammunition within your remaining magazine and none left, holding the trigger down till exhausting all rounds doesn't stop the weapon's looping sound animation and firing animation (though no lasers will fire out) until one lets go of the firing trigger. * Occasionally the gun may be sold by both Gloria Van Graff and the Gun Runners at the same time. Once the weapon is purchased from either vendor the other disappears from the other vendor's inventory. This seems to happen while participating in the quest Heartache by the Number without killing Gloria or Alice McLafferty. Sounds Gallery SprtelWood9700-2.png SprtelWood9700-3.png Gra new post.jpg Category:Gun Runners' Arsenal weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas Energy Weapons skill weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas unique weapons de:Sprtel-Holz 9700 (ADW) es:Sprtel-Wood 9700 pl:Sprtel-Wood 9700 ru:Спртел-Вуд 9700 (GRA) zh:斯普特欧·伍德9700 (GRA)